One More Errand
by gillian-raine
Summary: old summary was crappy... it's a story... my first... Read and Review :D
1. Return of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters (no duh!). And I might not own the Inuyasha crossover characters as well (still thinking if i'm going to continue this fic or not... depends on all your replies of course... ;D) And yes, I own Yokiko (i'll just add the rest of the owning declarations as or if we progress...) and the storyline.

Author's Note : Okay this is my first fic. So veterans and readers alike, I'd like you to know that constructive criticism is welcome. Another thing would be that, I'm in the market for a Yu Yu Hakusho & Inuyasha expert Icould consult, as/if this will progress (depends on your replies once again... and to those who would want to be consultants please email me... thanks) because it's been a super long time since I last watched. Okay, let's see...

-------------------

**Chapter 1: Return of the Fallen**

Walking into the familiar hallway, the young lady looks around, remembering times past. _It's been awhile, wonder what brings me back here._ She strides purposefully down the hallway intent on getting answers to questions buzzing around her brain.

As she continues to walk towards a certain office, she meets a blue skinned demon carrying a pile of paperwork mumbling unintelligibly. For a moment he doesn't notice her, but then they're eyes meet. A hint of recognition strikes him, his arms went slack and the entire mound of paper came crashing to the floor. She walks on, side stepping the demon in front of her.

"Better pick that up. Littering, as I remember isn't exactly a policy." She called back.

"Y…you….you…" he sputtered after her.

She gave it no more thought. She like the fact that she had that effect on him. _At least someone still recognizes me around here._ Upon reaching the chamber she sought, she knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice irritated from the inside. "I told you not to disturb me."

"No you didn't." she replied coolly.

"Nice try, what do you think I am a fool?" Came the voice a bit skeptical. Was it who he thought it was?

"At times, I used to." She came, "are you letting me in or not?"

"Sure, fine." The man replied.

The girl pushed the door open and walked in. She looked around the familiar office. Koenma gawked at her, he didn't really expect her at his door, not after all this time. He even thought that it'd be some demon imitating her voice as a prank.

"Nothing much has changed around here." She commented.

"So you're back," Koenma replied tentatively ignoring her comment. "What brings you here?"

"The usual," she answered as she let her duffel bag slip to the floor and took a seat across his table. "information."

Koenma smirked, _she has changed all that much_, he thought. Her waist long hair was now short and jagged in cut up to her shoulders and everything else seemed to have not changed at all. She had the same misty black eyes that spoke of experience and the same porcelain skin that glowed under the fluorescent lighting. She was in her ningen form or so he liked to think since she was something else entirely, it just makes for easy cataloging in his mind.

"It is pretty late, the office reopens in the morning--" Koenma started his excuse.

"Fine," she cut him off. "I can wait, of course the guests quarters are still on the left wing's second floor, yes?" She had no problem with that. If he wanted to postpone giving her information, she could wait, she was tired from travel after all. She didn't have the courtesy of Botan around like when she used to.

Koenma nodded. She stood up took her duffel bag then walked into the hallway. Before she shut the door behind her she called back to Koenma, "Nice to see you too, Koenma." Then took her leave.

"Nice to see you too…" Koenma replied at the closed door still a little dumbstruck at the name he was about to utter. "…_Yokiko_."

> > >

Sunlight trickled in falling on the sleeping form's eyes. She stirred and slowly opened them. _Why am I here?_ She silently asked but she had a pretty good idea why. She just needed a conformation at the moment.

Yokiko stood up from bed and rummaged through her duffel for something decent to wear. Settling on a pair of jeans and black sleeveless shirt, she proceeded to the shower. After getting dressed, she walked out the guest room.

A small green horned demon awaited her in the corridor. "Lord Koenma sent me to fetch you" the demon whispered with a bit of terror in his voice. Yokiko shrugged in reply and followed it down the hallway and down some steps. The demon led her along a flight of steps and into a conference room.

Koenma waved his hand and the yellow demon left, in his haste tripped on the long white robe he wore. Yokiko shook her head amused, "Service here has gone bad too, Koenma. Are you losing your touch?"

"Good morning " he replied sarcastically. "And I refuse to answer that."

"For me?" Yokiko asked completely ignoring him as she sat down in front of a plate of bacon and eggs. Then began eating without waiting for Koenma's reply.

Koenma let out an exasperated sigh. There was no getting around her when she wanted to act this way. "So what kind of information did you want?"

"hmmm…" Yokiko began as she finished the last of the bacon and began on the eggs. "I was wondering if you know where Yomi is."

"Yomi? What would you want with Yomi?"

"I'll keep that to myself, thank you very much. Besides this is a personal matter." Yokiko replied. _Or so I think it is so far._

Koenma gritted his teeth, "Fine, I'll have the information a little bit later. Anything else?"

"Yeah, could you find out what has been going on in the west lands as of late and if the demon lord I used to know is still around."

"Fine. I'll have the list of demon lords for you too." Koenma stated through gritted teeth, _who was the damn royalty in this place?_ He opted to shut up for the rest of _her_ breakfast. As much as he's like to know what she wanted Yomi for, he knew she'd tell him if it concerns him in any way. He was just a bit curious -- okay very curious.

Yokiko finished up and drank down the juice offered her then got up. "I'll see you in a while then." As she continued to walk towards the door.

"Yokiko," Koenma called out. "Where are you going?"

Yokiko smirked, "Exercise."


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. PeopleI do own in this chapter: Yokiko, and Yori, Geru, Igori (the last three were random namesfor supporting characters so if any of you have or know characters with such names then it is entirely coincidental thank you very much). Oh and Sayaka appears here (i'm not even sure if that's her name but she was the one Koenma sent to watch Urameshi while he and Botan were running around ningenkai, she was the little blue haired kid, Urameshi i think wasn't revived yet... hey just a reminder i'm functioning on memory here and my memory can be a little foggy...)

Author's note: Still in the market for Yu Yu Hakusho experts anyone want to be one?... anyway... i decided to continue it. I got a review... which is cool... sorry if this chapter isn't all that exciting and stuff... but anyway just read and check it out... don't forget to review and feel free to constructively criticize so I can improve in the coming chapters.

_foodaddict:_ well, he really does owe her... i'll expound in coming chapters... thanks for the review it is very much appreciated... sorry this chapter isn't too exciting and juicy in my opinion anyway, but please read and do review. thank you again.

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

As soon as Yokiko's form disappears through the door, Koenma screamed, "Ogre!"

One of Koenma's underlings appeared. "Koenma-sama?"

Koenma starts scribbling furiously on a piece of paper then irritated, hands it to Ogre. "I need this as soon as you can find them." Ogre looks over the list slowly. Koenma jumps and kicks him in the head, "Now move it, I don't have all day!" Orge scrambles out the door and looks over the list of documents Koenma wanted him to retrieve.

Koenma stares at nothing in particular. _Seven years, she was gone forseven damn years._ He mulled over that bit of information. _Whatever is up it must be serious enough for her to return. And what the hell does have to do with Yomi?_ He could withhold the information until she told him what her purpose was, but he couldn't he owed her. He owed her big.

> > >

Yokiko returned to her room, a yanked out her weaponry from the confinements of her bag. "What to use? Oh what to use?" She chanted to herself, as she examined her weaponry which consisted of a katana, wakazashi and tanzo. She tied her hair up into a pony tail and took a piece of black cloth and covered it over her nose and mouth. Yokiko grabbed her tanzo and attached it to her thigh, repacked and concealed her weaponry then exited the guest room.

As she crossed the courtyard, Yokiko heard the war cries and a lot of cursing from the dojo up ahead. Yokiko stopped at the door way and closed her eyes,she focused to further suppress her spirit energy to near ningen level. Then she entered the room.

She studied the scene before her. A lot of the people in the room were Rei Kai Tantei's or Spirit Detectives training their wards which were the new recruits who apparently were to show potential.

"Hey, you there," one of the Tantei called. Yokiko looked at him, _Low_ _Class A, most likely anewly promoteddetective, _she speculated. "What are you doing here, human?" He asked as he towered over her.

Yokiko smirked at his referral to her as a human, "I want to fight please." She stated in a little girly voice.

The detective laughed, "Hey, Yori," he called at another cursing Tantei not to far from them.

"What the fuck is it, Baka?" He replied, "Igori, you damn better win or my fist is the last thing you'll see you little twit." He threatened his ward who was currently in battle with another recruit and badly getting himself kicked in the butt. Yori made his way towards them. _Another Low class A, _Yokiko silently assessed.

"So what is it, Baka?" Yori asked.

"I told you to stop calling me baka, Baka!" The man retorted. "This little ningen is lost. She says she wants to fight."

"Is that so?" Yori said as he place his face inches from Yokiko's. "You wishing for an early grave girl, even Igori can beat the stuffing outta you. And he is one pathetic twit. Why do I always have to get stuck with weaklings?" He whinned to Geru turning his attention from Yokiko.

"So does that mean I can fight him, sir?" Yokiko replied politely in a little girlish voice.

"Hah, why not?" The man name Yori replied. "Igori, get your butt over here now!" He yelled at the combating young man as his opponent landed another blow to Igori's abdomen. Igori scrambled to Yori's side perhaps even glad to get away from his match.

"Yori-sama?" The blue eyed wincing teen asked.

"I want you to fight this little ningen." Yori told him. "And you damn fucking win, you baka, or I'll beat you until an inch of your life. This is already a ningen you little twit." Then slapped Igori at the head.

Igori nodded and walked to one of the empty fighting areas. Yokiko followed the limping, wincing young man. "Bet she wouldn't last one minute, Geru." Yokiko heard Yori whisper to the other detective. _Well, we shall see who wouldn't be lasting one minute._

Igori was a head taller than her. He had black hair and blue highlights, well built and his spirit energy, Yokiko gauged, was at a High Class B. _Probably hoping to work his way up to class A,_ she mused.

"Let's fight, just try to defend yourself, girl." He snarled as he referred to her tanzo. Yokiko nodded her reply but did not unsheathe her weapon. Igori was surprised a bit but moved into a fighting stance. Yokiko did the same, _this will be fairly easy, _she told herself

Igori made a move to attack, Yokiko waited side stepped him and in one smooth circular motion kicked him square at the back hitting his vertebra but not breaking it. Igori fell forward and started slithering and cursing in pain. Yokiko stood over him, then looked up at Yori and Geru. The two detectives were stunned. Yokiko raised her hand and waved at them. Geru held out his palm towards Yori. Yori grumbled as he handed Geru his bet.

Yori clapped his hands. All the fights in the dojo stopped. Yokiko looked around wondering at what they plan to do next.

"The one to beat her gets the next mission off but fully paid." Yori announced to the trainees then lit a cigar and place it to his mouth. Yokiko raised an eyebrow. She was well trained, her skill in martial arts is legendary that even using a Low Class D spirit energy level would be able to pull off a victory just using her fist. Of course none of them knew that since none of them recognized her yet.

Yokiko stood prepared as suddenly the recruits rushed at where she stood. She smiled. Then rushed to meet the forty rookies. In a few minutes majority of them were down and unconscious. Only two remained, a yellow spike haired male and brown haired one who were now slightly bruised from her earlier blows.

They both rushed at her at the same time. Yokiko waited for them, she concentrated her attack on one and defended herself from the other. The blonde male had a good defense against her weak attacks, Yokiko decided to kick it up a notch a bit. The blonde fell after two carefully formulated moves. One remained and Yokiko didn't give it much thought, she rushed forward and soon he was unconscious at her feet.

Yokiko bowed formally signifying the end of the match. She turned towards Yori and Geru then again waved at them. The cigar in Yori's mouth fell off unnoticed. Suddenly in the far eastern wall of the dojo and giant screen came down.

"What the hell happened here!" Koenma screamed as he surveyed the aftermath of Yokiko's exercise. Geru pointed at her. Koenma's eyes met hers. The prince sighed in resignation. "Exercise." Koenma concluded.

Yokiko nodded, "Didn't even break a sweat." She taunted.

"Yori!" Koenma screamed, "clean this place up!" Yori and the rest of the Tanteis scrambled to search for their fallen wards. "You in my office." Koenma told her then the screen retracted.

Yokiko started walking towards the dojo's doors stepping over a few bodies, a few feet from it a blue hair girl in a kimono entered. The blue haired little girl stopped in front of her looked into her eyes. "So it is true, you are back." she said. Yokiko nodded, Sayaka smiled. "Welcome back Yokiko-chan!"

Yokiko cringed as the activity in the dojo suddenly stopped. All the spirit detectives stared at her.

"Oops," Sayaka said, "was that a secret?"

Yokiko sighed, Sayaka was the one sent by Koenma to be his eye in certain situations in the past. She appears as a child but Yokiko knew better. Sayaka pretty much was like Koenma who had another older and more mature ningen form. "Thank you, Sayaka." Yokiko replied to her greeting.

"You," One of the detectives called at her. Yokiko turned to meet his gaze. Then suddenly he threw a light energy ball at her. It was targeted at her face and it was a very weak that Yokiko didn't bother evading it and only burned the black cloth she used to cover the lower part of her face.

Yokiko merely studied their faces and their reactions then turned towards the door and started walking away, very much amused.

Yokiko walked into Koenma's office. He was hidden behind a mound of paper work. He was busy grumbling behind it that he didn't notice her enter.

"You rang?" Yokiko startled Koenma that he ended up knocking a pile of paper off his desk.

"Don't you ever knock!" Koenma yelled at her.

"I did yesterday." Yokiko replied matter-of-factly.

Koenma grumbled a bit more then handed her a folder. "Here." Yokiko took and surveyed its contents. It contained the last sightings of Yomi. Too bad the last sighting was three _years_ ago. Yokiko then looked over the list of demon lords. She closed the folder majority of the information she already anticipated.

"Thanks, Koenma," The prince grunted his reply. Yokiko walked out his office with the folder in hand.

_So it begins._ Yokiko thought as she entered the corridor, she had to turn into the detective she once was to search for the answers she needed.


	3. Makai

Disclaimer: Of course i do not own the YYH characters. People I do own in this Chapter: Yokiko, Geru (yup he makes an entrance again), Fu (i had fun with this one...)

Author's note: okay i used a couple of jap phrases here... common phrases though (Arigatothank you, Ohayo Goziamasu good morningand the one little demon's favorite: Baka).. okay read and review please... it kinda gets upsetting not knowing if people like it or not... so yeah... review... as for the experts, i'm still in the market for you guys...

**Chapter 3: Makai**

Yokiko continued reading and rereading the folder's contents as she walked to her room. _Nope nothing more to find here, _she sighed to herself. Yokiko pushed the door to her room open then proceeded inside. She dropped the folder on the dresser and went out the balcony. She badly needed time to think. _What to do now?_

She just beat up the potentially future detectives of Rei Kai and just revealed her presence to her former department. She was pulling strings by asking for information from Koenma and she still hadn't got the confirmation she wanted. Yokiko sighed, this was so sad.

A loud knocking came from the door, Yokiko left her perch on the balcony, irritated at being disturbed. She yanked the door open. Geru stood there, Yokiko raised an eyebrow in greeting.

"You emitted ningen level spirit energy," He began, "How?"

"And who are you for me to answer to?" Yokiko asked defiantly.

"No one can have that much control over their spirit energy, not even a senior detective of Rei Kai can suppress his energy signature." He continued.

"To every rule, there is an exemption, detective." Yokiko replied, "I am the exemption."

Geru continued to stand there, trying to find another topic of conversation. "How long was your bet? Ten minutes? Five? Two seconds?" Yokiko questioned. "Cause at the moment I don't have time for games, detective."

Geru gulped, he was busted, "I was just…"

"I don't want your excuses, detective. Now get out of this corridor." Yokiko told him, then in one fluid movement, drew her tanzo from her thigh then threw at the shadow in the wall behind him. The shadow evaded the weapon. "And take your friend along with you." Then Yokiko walked past him drew her tanzo from the wall walked to her room then slammed the door at his face. _That was one pathetic shadow technique, half shadow demon or not._ Yokiko thought as she sheathed her tanzo. _And to think I used to be scared of most of them._

_> > >_

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Yokiko started to pack up and gone around the room making sure she had not left anything. _Katana, check, clothing, check…_ Yokiko mentally listed the things she packed. Contented that she hadn't left anything, Yokiko zipped up her bag and examined herself in the mirror. Today, she donned a black shirt and blue jeans, pretty basic. Then she grabbed her long black hooded cloak from the bed and exited the room. It was nearly dawn and she wanted an early start.

She walked to the palace's entryway. Yokiko decided that waiting for Koenma to gather information would take too long. _Just watching new recruits, it might take them years. _She wanted this over as soon as possible, she had other things to attend to in the life she left.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Botan greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, Botan," Yokiko returned the greeting. She had requested to leave for Makai today. Koenma was kind enough to offer her Botan's services.

"You leaving yet?" Koenma asked as he walked into the dawn's light.

"Glad to get me out of your hair?" Yokiko retorted.

"Maybe" was Koenma's reply. Yokiko placed on the cloak and pulled the hood over her eyes. Botan rode her oar, Yokiko took a seat behind her.

"Shall we?" Botan asked.

"Ready when you are." Yokiko replied.

"Yokiko," Koenma started. "you wouldn't mind telling me what the hell is going on before you leave right?"

"Let me think? hmm… Just think of it this way Koenma," she began, "I'm just running another errand." Koenma cringed as her heard the words he used on her long ago. "Let's go, Botan."

Botan nodded, "Sayonara, Koenma-sama." Then they took off for Makai.

> > >

"We're here!" Botan announced. Yokiko shook the drowsiness from her eyes and looked below her. Finally, Makai spread before her.

"Take us down, Botan." Botan followed and they landed near a dirt road of which both sides were flanked by forestry. "Arigato, Botan-san. Have a safe trip back." And with that Botan took off, Yokiko watched her fade into the distance. Then she began to walk along the road. She didn't know where in Makai she was but she was not worried at all. _I have to start somewhere._

Three hours had passed, Yokiko stood on top of a hill. She gazed upon the small town ahead of her, then resumed her walk. However, after a few feet, seven figures rose out of the ground before her. Yokiko took a step back, her face shielded from the eyes of her predators.

"Yeah that's right, ningen, be afraid." laughed one of the demons, who apparently was the leader of the little pack. "I haven't had a ningen in awhile. See what did I tell you boys? Told you I'd get us a little treat tonight." His companions merely sniggered behind him. The leader took a step forward. Yokiko responded by taking a step back.

"Why don't you want to be eaten, little ningen?" he questioned her. Yokiko shook her head from side to side feigning helplessness and fear. She even shivered for further effect. "Don't worry, the first bite is usually the most painful after that you just die." The demon told her in his sordid little voice.

"Please, sir," Yokiko pleaded in a little scared voice. The pack seemed to enjoy it greatly and laughed. _Glad you had your last laugh boys? _Yokiko thought to herself.

> > >

A lithe small figure ran the length of a path through the forest. Occasionally, it jumped trees or cut through them easily. He was about to finish his patrol and return with his report. He scanned the area ahead of him with is third eye. _Baka, you stepped out of line, _he thought amused _you're mine_, taking hold of his katana he made his way to a pack that had gathered around a lost ningen. This demon was looking forward to bloodshed – their bloodshed. He raced on a bit faster, his amber eyes glowed with anticipation.

> > >

"And your last lesson in life," Yokiko whispered to the crippled demon leader before her. "is that are deceiving." And with that she cut his head off using her wakazashi, ending his pathetic life.

Yokiko flaked he greenish red blood off her blade and sheathed it. She then resumed her walk to the town, leaving the bodies of her new acquaintances.

Once Yokiko got to the base of the hill the path lead into a dense forest. She walked in ducking beneath some low branches. After an hour or so, out of nowhere, a metal star came at her. Yokiko evaded it. _What the hell…_ Yokiko place her guard up and listened. The sun was setting in the distance making Makai all the more what it really was, a demon world.

Then a split second later and giant pounced on her from the trees above, Yokiko leap backward to evade it. _High A class, _Yokiko assessed, _some real exercise._ Then she unsheathed her tanzo which was attached to her thigh, her black cloak billowed as the forest wind passed between her and the demon before her.

"Fu," the demon, told her. Yokiko surveyed him. He was a good seven feet tall, with a tiger's upper body his muscles lean and muscular. He had a few daggers and metal stars on him. Across his face there lay a scar. "so you know the name of your captor, ningen."

_Fu?_ Yokiko let a giggle to herself. _What was that? Shortcut to Fluffy? Not exactly strikes fear into the hearts of many._ Yokiko continued to joke silently. The tiger demon made his way toward her. "It's useless to run, so don't even try." Yokiko smiled as she eyed the rope attached to his belt.

"I'm not going to run," Yokiko kept the amusement in her voice, "Fu." Then she let out a small laugh.

"You have guts, girl, and if you don't shut up they won't be yours anymore."

"What is it with that name? Mom wanted a girl?" Yokiko continued her mockery she was done playing helpless. "Because I think she got one."

"What did you say!" Fu growled at her.

"Oh nothing, miss." Yokiko placed her hand to her mouth. "Oops, I mean sir."

Fu snarled at her, "You will pay for your insolence ningen," Then rushed at her. Yokiko narrowly evaded his punches. _You're fast though, _she gave him that as she continued toevade his attacks. After awhile, Fu stopped his chest heaving from the effort of chasing and attacking her.

"Can we get a little more serious, Fu." Yokiko intoned. "I thought I was suppose to fear you."

Fu's eyes glistened with hatred towards her, "Shut up, baka!" Then Yokiko watched as his power rose, manifesting in the yellow aura around him. _Finally, _she thought. Fu's muscles bulged and grew as did his power.

"How do you like me now, girly?" He threatened. Instead of cowering, Yokiko smiled. "You still don't get it do you ningen? I'm gonna kill you now." Then FU rushed at her again. His speed doubled and Yokiko narrowly avoided his fist on her face. Yokiko leapt backward but Fu kicked and caught her at the abdomen, sending her crashing towards a tree.

"That's what you get for your arrogance, ningen." Yokiko rose to her feet.

Yokiko smiled, "Finally, someone actually hit me. Good work, fluffy boy." Fu growled but before he could reply he felt her spirit energy. It was rising, class D, class B, Lower class A, then finally stopped at a High Class A. Fu stepped backward schocked at how far she could suppress her power.

"Shall we continue?" Yokiko asked politely as she reveled in dark blue aura she emitted. This time she rushed for the tiger. She speed increased, he was to shock and had no time to react. Yokiko landed her knee at his face, turned in mid air then her foot connected with his face once again. The force was strong enough to knock him a few feet away and into a tree.

Fu was enraged, the true fight began. Nonetheless, it was clear she would win. Her formulated moves and well aimed hits placed her in the advantage. After a few minutes, Yokiko knocked him unconscious against a tree.

"That was a good one." Yokiko told her unconscious opponent as she dusted herself. There were a few tears at her cloak, but all in all she felt fine. Nothing for her to worry about he landed a few blows but her body was now repairing it.

Yokiko took the rope attached to Fu then tied him firmly on the tree. Then using her tanzo craved a little message on the bark above his head for those that will find him. With that, Yokiko took her leave towards the village.

> > >

The Voorime surveyed the bloody mess of a pack of shadow forest demons. The cuts were precise and very well done. He wondered whether the ningen had been taken by a much stronger demon for his prize when he finished off this pack. He scanned the area again with his eye. He detected a spirit energy he knew. "That baka." He whispered. The began his run towards the spirit energy.

As the Voorime drew closer to the spirit signature, he felt another one, rising. _What in damn hell?_ The suddenly it stopped. The Voorime rushed forward but as he drew ever closer, the spirit energy he felt suddenly began to recede. _Dead? Dying?_ He speculated.

Once he got there, he smirked. "Hn." Then kicked the dozing tiger at the head, whenit did not respond. The fire demon did it again, he was actually having a little fun. The tiger demon refused to get up, but the fire demon knew well enough that he wasn't dead. And to confirm his theory, he noticed words written to above the Baka's head.

_Hey, I'm Fluffy, I'm not dead yet. Fear me! … Don't I look cute?_

The Voorime snickered. He scanned for the demon he sensed earlier. _Nothing, just that little ningen. _Then it struck him. _Ningen? She's back? Can't be. _The fire demon, thought, but then again he knew he was right. He smiled. _Finally a challenge._

Then he walked the path and followed the ningen as she entered the town.


	4. Dragons Collide

Disclaimer: so i do not own the YYH characters... this is getting old... i own Yokiko in this chapter though...

Author's note: please review... happy holidays... and this chapter is kinda long... i'm sorry if some of the chracters don't sound like themselves... i tried to remember stuff as muh as i can... functioning on memory here... okay here it is...

please take note I will fix up the naming later, still to be editted... sorry not really sure what the real names were... functioning on memory... please to correct me if you have time... thanks...

---------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Dragons Collide**

Yokiko gradually increased her spirit energy to a Class D to prevent from being ganged up on and mistaken as another demon's next meal while inside the town gates. She would have taken anyone that would have presented themselves or challenged her but she needed rest and time to heal. Once inside the town premises, Yokiko proceeded to search for an Inn to rest.

_Hn, You decided to show up. _A familiar voice echoed in her head.

_Ah, you aren't dead yet Voorime? _Yokiko questioned.

_Disappointed? _

_Not really, it gives me the chance to kick your Jagan butt._

_Hn, with seven years of zero practice in Ningenkai, you actually think you can beat me, baka?_

_And what makes you think that I haven't gotten any practice? Nonetheless, I shall still kick your sorry ass, Voorime._

_Tomorrow sound good, baka?_

_Tomorrow then, Voorime. _

_Back where you beat the stuffing out of that baka, Fu. _

_Oh, is the little kitty awake?_

_Not when I left him._

_I see, I'll be kicking your ass tomorrow then, baka._

_Hn. Come prepared. _Then the connection was broken.

Yokiko checked into a decent looking Inn using the loot she just got from the bunch of Class D demons from the forest. She took a shower and eyed her bruises in the mirror. _They'll be gone by tomorrow, _she concluded. She bolted the door, place her tanzo under her pillow then fell asleep.

> > >

_That baka thinks she can beat me? _The Voorime thought to himself as he settled into a tree in the outskirts of the town. He had full view of the Inn Yokiko stayed in. _I'll fry her sorry butt._ Then promptly fell asleep.

> > >

Yokiko awoke early the next day. She proceeded to do a little floor stretching before taking her shower. Her bruises had completely disappeared. She got into her fighting attire and she examined her cloak. There were a couple of long rips. _I'll have to let the Voorime buy me a new one later on, _she thought.

Yokiko brought out her katana and eyed the hilt. A white dragon was imprinted there and in its eye there lay imbedded a small red stone. Yokiko smiled, _I have better control of you now, don't I? We'll make the baka eat his words today. _She tied the katana to her waist and hid the rest of her weaponry. She donned her cloak and proceeded out the Inn.

Upon reaching the agreed battle area, Yokiko noted that the Voorime had already been waiting for her.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hiei." Yokiko greeted the fire demon.

"Hn, I thought you'd never show." He said mockingly.

"And miss seeing your sorry ass fall? Not in a million years." Yokiko replied as she took of her cloak. Hiei did the same and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Baka." He said as his power rose. Yokiko smiled as she increased her spirit energy as well easily matching Hiei's.

Hiei took the initiative of starting the fight and rushed at her. Yokiko narrowly missed his first few attacks. She countered his moves with her own narrowly missing him. He did have the upper hand at speed which came with that fact the he was a fire demon.

"Ah!" Yokiko cried as finally one of his blows caught her at the arm. Hiei smiled at his small victory, as blood flowed from the cut. "Good one, Hiei." Then she rushed at him, her well-choreographed moves landed him a cut at one of his legs. Now it was her turn to smile.

A few minutes later, both fighters were cut and had their own share of bruises. Both stood apart from each other, their breathing shallow. _Dammit, Hiei can still move._

_She hasn't let up after seven damn years._ Hiei assessed. "I'm gonna finish you now, baka." Then slowly the bandages around his arm began to sizzle as his power grew. His Jagan eye opened.

Yokiko took a defensive stance, placed her katana fore her, and raised her spirit energy as well. _Time to show off. _Hiei was engulfed by a black aura. He was getting ready to use hisBlack Dragon Spirit Technique against her. Yokiko in turn was engulfed by an amber and deep bluish glow.

"Ensatsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha!" Hiei released the dragon towards her.

Yokiko fed her spirit energy to the red stone set at her katana turning the sword into a deep red glow, and then rushed at the approaching dragon. She leapt and raised her glowing red katana and brought it down through Hiei's dragon.

"What the--" but he wasn't able to finish, Yokiko was already in his face. Both katana's met in a resounding clash. Yokiko released a final burst of spirit energy.

> > >

Yokiko leaned against a tree, her katana in still in her hand. Her breathing slow and shallow, trying to slowly regain her strength. Hiei sat across her, backed against a tree as well.

"So, you finally gained control over that thing." Hiei uttered in between breaths.

"Of course, what? You actually thought I'd mellow down." Yokiko said as she took a look at her katana, then she sheathed it.

"Hn." Hiei replied and moved towards her. He was limping, his right leg bleeding profusely from the earlier blow she had given him. He tossed her a roll of bandage from his pocket. Yokiko swiped it of the air and began to bandage her arm bleeding arm.

He sat beside her and began bandaging his own arm covering the black mark of theBlack Dragon Spirit,Yokiko reached out her palm towards the bleeding cut at his leg. Hiei swatted her hand away.

"Dammit, Hiei!" Yokiko reproached.

"I don't want to be walking around Makai carrying your life force, baka."

"It's just a little cut, Hiei. It wouldn't take too much." Yokiko reasoned.

"You're already weak as it is, keep it. I'm not the one with a deep cut at my back." He told her, "Mukuro could heal me later."

"Floating in a tank for a day? Suite yourself." Yokiko could heal others but to do so she had to give a little of her strength an in that transmitting her own body's healing ability. Usually jump starting the other person's or demon's healing metabolism, ten times faster. "You still working for Mukuro?"

Hiei nodded, "For the last seven years. After the recent Makai Bujustukai, we came close."

"Who won?"

"Enki. He still takes his counsel at the Raizen's old palace."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Yomi is by any chance?"

"No, he disappeared with Shura again after the last tournament. He still lost to Enki." _And I lost to that baka's son. _

"Anything else I should know?"

"Hn. You should ask Mukuro, she has all the latest news. Why the hell are you back anyway?"

"Maybe I should speak to Mukuro. You heading there anytime soon?" Yokiko replied completely ignoring his inquiry.

"Hn. Can you still run?" _I'll get my answers later._

"I'm not the one with the bleeding leg." She replied as she got up.

"Smartass." Hiei uttered, Yokiko merely laughed at this. She quickly took her things from the Inn. Then they both took off.

> > >

"Stay close." Hiei told her. "We're near."

"Finally. What is in this forest anyway?" Yokiko asked as she side stepped another slithering root as she caught up to Hiei's sure footing. "So, how's Yukina?" And with that question, Yokiko triggered a steam of curses from the fire demon's mouth. "Okay, care to share, Voorime?"

"She married the Baka few years ago." Then continued with the cursing.

"Kuwabara and Yukina are married?" Yokiko confirmed and the fire demon got back to his cursing. "Where are they now?"

"Ningenkai," Hiei spat the word out like poison.

"Right, and she still doesn't know who you are?" Hiei shook his head. Yokiko shrugged dropping the subject as they broke free of the forest and approached a high wall. Hiei tapped a few bricks and passageway revealed itself.

Yokiko followed Hiei in. He led her to a steel door, and behind it Yokiko could here cries for mercy. Hiei pushed the door open. Mukuro stopped kicking the demon in front of her and looked up.

"Finally, you decide to show up, Hiei. Report?" She glared at the demon at her feet and kicked him towards the door. His body slammed into the metal hinges and then the demon scrambled out past them.

"Hn." Hiei replied, whether this was good or bad news only Mukuro and Hiei knew. Yokiko didn't pretty much care.

"This is what kept you." Mukuro said as she eyed Yokiko. "Yokiko." She said in way of recognition.

"Mukuro," Yokiko returned.

"What brings you back to Makai?" Mukuro asked.

"Personal reasons at the moment, Mukuro," Yokiko replied. "Oh yeah, I think Hiei needs one of your regeneration tanks. We got carried away."

"Hiei," Mukuro nodded and Hiei left the room shutting the door behind him. "So now you want to talk?"

Yokiko nodded and place her duffel bag on the floor and sat on it. "I need to know more about Makai's current state of governance. What's been going on since the last Makai Bujustukai?"

"Enki won, naturally seems like he can never tire. Same set up as when you left. I still get to keep my territory as long as I help the lost ningens back to their world. Enki still stays at Raizen's old place since the heir seems to be in Ningenkai," Yokiko nodded, she already had news on Yusuke. Mukuro continued, "Enki decreed the west lands as a free territory for the dog clans, I am not sure who holds counsel there as of late, but I hear he has one hell of a sword technique."

"And Yomi?" Yokiko prodded.

"Yomi? He's gone again, but he left someone to tend to Gandara and his property. I'll be sending Hiei there to find out who soon, you can wait here if you want to. I need someone to spar with."

"Love the offer but no thanks, I need to keep moving." Yokiko replied.

"At least let me know what all of this is to you."

"I'm in search of a little trinket." Yokiko said, "Besides, information is always a good thing to have."

"What has Yomi have to do with this quest of yours?"

"I'm not all that sure yet. That's one of the reasons why I need to find him."

"And the trinket?"

"Powerful, dark, ready to wake. The usual apocalypse description, I have to deal with." Yokiko replied. "To tell you, I'm only speculating at this, I'm not a hundred percent sure. Anything else that I would need to know?"

"I told you the state of Makai, but concerning this trinket of yours, Enki would be the best to consult." Mukuro advised, "For all I know he might be sitting on it."

Yokiko gave a little laugh, "I'll be staying for the night, give me time to freshen up?"

"Not a problem," Mukuro added, "but you do realize I do not usually extend my hospitality."

"If you want to kick me out just say so, Mukuro." Yokiko told her, as she stood and took her bag.

Mukuro shook her head, "I respect you as a fighter, nothing more."

"As I do you." Yokiko replied and made her way out. And after a couple wrong turns, Yokiko finally found a sleeping quarters.


	5. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH characters... people Iown in this chapter: Fu and of courseYokiko.

Author's note: Haven't updated in a long while huh?gomen nasai! had writer's block for such a long time.i have one confesson to make: i'm not so good with cliffys so forgiving me...as usual please read and review... it help ease writer's block really... i'm open to suggestions and i do accept anonymous reviews so feel free to speak out... oh and this is one short chapter and is filler ... oh well... read and review the little purple button at the bottom will lead you there... ;D

---------------------------

**Chapter 5: The Search Begins**

A steady knocking came from the door, breaking Yokiko's languid slumber. She grunted as she realized where she was. She sat up and rubbed her eyes awake, then stretched her limbs a bit. Approached the door and wrenched it open and much to her amusement, the one sent to greet her was no other than the bruised fluffy kitty, Fu. Yokiko amusedly smiled.

"Good Morning, kitten, how are you today?" She jested.

Through gritted teeth taking every fiber of his being to stop from punching her, Fu replied, "Mornin', Mukuro requests your presence in the dining hall soon."

Yokiko smirked at his strain to hold his anger, "Tell her I'll be there." Then unceremoniously slammed the door at Fu's face for an after effect.

She proceeded with her morning routine which at the moment included re-bandaging the long sword wound at her back noting that the rest of her injuries were nearly healed to full. She packed her things and tossed her bloodied clothes aside and much to her dismay included her cloak. She walked out the room and retraced her steps to the dining area she accidentally found yesterday.

"Hungry?" Mukuro greeted her as she took a bite of roasted meat. "Good night rest, I'm guessing?"

Yokiko nodded and took a seat, she noticed Hiei didn't join them at the table but perched himself at one of the window sill. "I'll be leaving today." She announced.

"You're off to Enki then." Mukuro spoke

"Yes, if you need any message delivered I'd be glad to the favor in exchange of your hospitality."

Mukuro shook her head. "Send me word when you're finished with this quest in addition as to who is in charge of Gandara, if your journey leads you there." Yokiko nodded in understanding.

As soon as she was finished with her meal, Mukuro lead her though the front doors of her personal fortress, instructing Hiei to guide her out of the forest and onto the main road leading to Enki.

Hiei leapt up and landed among one of the trees long limbs. Yokiko followed suite and soon they were racing through the forest leaping from tree to tree. Yokiko keeping in time with the fire demon's pace.

Hiei abruptly stopped after an hour, "Few meters you'll reach the road head south east a few kilometers and a patrol will be there, they'll lead you to Enki."

"Thanks," Yokiko leapt to the next tree.

"Oi, Onna," Yokiko stopped at Hiei's call and turned. "Make sure you get back, we have a score to settle." Yokiko nodded then turned and sped off.

> > >

Yokiko shielded her eyes from the non sun as she peered into the distance. _Damn Hiei and his few kilometers. _Then grudgingly continued her walk down the road and under the blasted sun.

After a few steps she stopped, quickly placed her hands to her katana, "Show yourself!" She voiced at the trees flanking the road around her. Her own spirit energy began to rise and anxiety began to build in her. A rustling came from one to her left she focused her senses there. _He's strong, _she concluded as the S Class demon showed himself.

"It is quite a surprise to find you here." Hokushin intoned.

Yokiko loosened her grip on her katana and straighten up, looking at the man before her as two more of his companions joined him. "I'm tired, Hokushin, you can interrogate me after you've brought me to Enki, fed me, and allowed me rest." She demanded. "After which I don't really think there would be a need for the aforementioned interrogation."

Hokushin shrugged, "Feisty as _she_ was before you." Yokiko glared at Hokushin. He leveled his gaze at her, "You still keep past wounds open, I see."

"That is none of your business, Hokushin. Now take me to Enki." She said coldly.

Hokushin shook his head at her and broke into a run down the road. Yokiko followed.

> > >

Raizen's palace loomed before them. Hokushin lead her into the welcoming chamber. She had kept silent during their trip, her aura death cold. Hokushin told one of the attendants to request audience with Enki. Once the attendant got back, he told them that Enki will be with them shortly.

"Ah, so it wasn't a joke." Enki's booming voice greeted her as he appeared from the adjoining chamber.

"Well, it could still be. I could be some shape shifting demon, Enki." Yokiko quipped.

Enki laughed at her little comeback, "You must be tired from travel. You are a guest in this house, rest and we shall talk tomorrow. I have business to attend to at the moment."

Yokiko bowed formally as she accepted his offer. "Very well, I appreciate this greatly, Enki."

"Anything for _her_ apprentice."

Yokiko cringed inwardly at this remark. As Enki made his leave and an attendant lead her away.

> > >

The crimson moon shone high in the starless sky. Yokiko tossed and turned in bed, sweat beaded her forehead. Her sheets tangled in her limbs.

She suddenly bolted upright, eyes wide in horror as one word escaped her lips in an agonized wail.

"_Anjiru!_"


	6. Sensei

_Author's note: sorry long time no see... i don't really like this chapter for some reason... please review... i know it's crappy but i'd like to hear from you guys any how... so here you go... _

_-------------------------_

**Chapter 6: Sensei**

"Yokiko, what's the matter? You look pale this morning." Enki commented as she entered the dinning area.

"I'm fine," Yokiko said irritated.

Enki shrugged. "I hope you weren't taught to speak this way by your former master."

Yokiko eyes turned to slits, "Can we _never_ mention the past, Enki? My former master is none of your business." Then she started picking through her food. They remained quiet for a few minutes.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself, Yokiko. Past is past after all." Yokiko remained silent last night's nightmare filled her head once more.

> > >

"Be careful, the stones are tricky. Anything and everything here might set off a trap."

"Hai," Yokiko replied as she continued to pick through the passage way completely mirroring the moves by the one leading her. This was no simple task.

It was dark, Yokiko could barely make out her leader a few feet in front of her. She was finally allowed her second mission. Yokiko took pride in that, finally getting a mission that actually mattered.

It was top secret, only she and the one before her were briefed by Koenma himself. She's been training twice as hard for this mission. They were to retrieve a stolen artifact, it was taken by a gang of shape shifting demons. It was finally her time to show that she was worth her sensei's time and effort.

Her sensei lifted her hand. Yokiko stopped immediately and listened. Her heart beating hard against her chest. Then suddenly her leader melted into the shadows. She had yet to master that technique. So she stood there and waited. Yokiko did two back flips. Not more that a second later two arrows were imbedded on the ground where she was just a moment before.

Her sensei appeared behind her. "Make it for the end of the corridor. The arrows are poisonous." Yokiko rush forward, only a few inches behind her mentor. They went through the corridor dodging arrows and knives with every step.

Nearing the end, a large stone door stood. Her sensei's hand crackled with energy and hurled it forward. The door blew open. They flew in.

Light assaulted her eyes, Yokiko drew her hands to her face and waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. When her vision cleared, she was in a large hall and the end of it was two poles tied to them was a woman.

Her short brown hair falling over her face, she was stripped of every piece of clothing, bits of her flesh were missing in various places, bite marks still very evident and her blood created a pool beneath her. Her hair clung to her face, blood-soaked. The metallic smell of death was in the air.

"Damn," Yokiko uttered under her breath.

"Scared, Yokiko?" her mentor asked.

Yokiko shook her head. "No, sensei, just surprised. I should bring her down." She walked pass her mentor and towards the girl, hiding her paled state of shock. Perhaps she was expected to be a professional. And death was part of everyday activity of a Tantei.

"Good, little girl. You did learn something after all."

That was not her mentor's voice. Yokiko turned, but it was no longer her mentor who stood there but a thin reptilian-like demon, a shape shifter. Yokiko drew her sword. "Sensei!" she called out.

"Oh, she can hear you, little one. Assuming, my minions haven't eaten her ears yet." Said the demon in a sadistic voice.

"Sensei!" Yokiko called out again.

The demon sighed. And in a blur rushed towards her and knocked her of his path. The demon now stood beside the corpse of the woman. "Sensei, you student calls." It mimicked her voice. Yokiko's face further paled as the demon pulled the dead of the girl back, her hair falling away from her face.

"Anjiru!" _Sensei!_

> > >

"The past makes the future, Enki." Yokiko replied through gritted teeth, "the past is where the future was built."

Enki sighed. "Stubborn aren't you?"

Yokiko smirked then changed the subject. She really didn't like to talk about Anjiru's death, "So, about why I'm here."

"No, I have no idea where Yomi is."

Yokiko sighed, "Is he really that hard to find?"

"Like looking for a specific one inch seedling in a rain forest, Yomi knows how to hide. What does he have to do with anything? You still haven't revealed why you're back yet."

"Are you familiar with the Nissanyo scrolls?"

Enki raised an eyebrow, "Pretty old, forgotten, _fictional._"

"Believe what you want, Enki. There is a passage a story of a stone. It was forged by Galor, supposedly a gift for the wedding of his only daughter and the god of the sea, Hial. It was customary between the gods to give bits and pieces of their powers to the heirs of their throne. Galor was the god of death and plague. Hial evidently betrayed the family. Using the stone he killed Galor and sealed his body at the bottom of the sea. In a desperate attempt, Hial's wife concocted a drink and tricked Hial into consuming it. In his sleep, she killed him using one of her father's fangs whose poison carried the purest form of death."

"I know this childhood story," Enki continued, "She then tried to seal the stone and returned the fang to her father's grave. But to accomplish the sealing of the stone, it required a blood and spiritual sacrifice, the daughter of Galor killed herself and the stone was seal at the bottom of the sea in the World of Forgotten Creatures."

Yokiko nodded, "but unfortunately seals can be broken, and the daughter has grown impatient. She sacrificed herself for the world to remain in peace so that no other god may inherit the power of death and use it to his or her own devices. The daughter's blood has dried, Enki. The stone craves more. The stone calls to a bearer, a chosen of pure heart, an innocent, but also of strength. The purest and sweetest blood."

"And you think it's Yomi?" Enki laughed.

"Oh please, Enki, of course not Yomi." Yokiko replied as she rolled her eyes. "The stone is awakening and I have to stop it, like that's something new. If it is released, death will spread through all three worlds. And somehow Yomi is tied into this, the mere fact no one has seen him for three years is already disturbing."

"That's always the case isn't it? The apocalypse agenda. Are you certain it has something to do with Yomi? Talk to the gods lately?" Enki joked.

Yokiko smiled, "Very funny, how does one receive messages from the heavens, Enki? These little messages won't let me sleep. It's annoying, I'm doing this for the sake of them shutting up."

"I assume then that you will be heading to Gandara. Talk to the temporary manager?"

Yokiko nodded, "Someone there must know where Yomi can be located."


	7. Gandara

_Author's note: well, this is a short one, sorry for the late update, midterms have taken up my time. And well, here you go. Not exactly my best work.…_

**Chapter 7: Gandara**

Yokiko continue grumbling. _Damn demon's and their 'just a few miles'. Someone should teach them exact distances for all sanity's sake. _It was her third day on the road, three days of nonstop running was no fun, especially if you only had to stop to beat up a bunch of losers every so often.

Yokiko had stayed around at Enki's for a few days, Hokushin and his men being her main form of entertainment. It was a relief to hit someone full force and know they can take it. Yokiko got all the exercise she needed. Then began her travel to Gandara.

Yokiko smirked, _cleaning up that terrain ought to keep them busy for a while._ Yokiko's mind drifted back to the quest she was unceremoniously shoved into as she continued running. For something so powerful, the gem has been awfully well kept. _To think that it'd should have been the cause of a few wars here or there._ Yokiko looked up and smiled, finally, the little speck in the distance, Gandara, was looming closer. Catching a second wind, she burst forward.

Yokiko halted her advance at the gate. She didn't bother to keep her Spirit Energy in check, _besides I need the boss know I want to see him._ She aimed at the mechanism controlling the gate. After hitting it with an energy ball, it tall slab of metal creaked open for her. She walked in.

One thing she liked about Gandara was that it wasn't so primitive. It was one of the most developed areas in terms of technology, _aka a functioning toilet with flush!_ Walking towards the city center where she knew the head should be staying wasn't as easy as she thought. Even if theses demons were pretty "civilized", they were still demons. One nice, tired, girl lacking a horn or any other animal appendage pretty much looked like a meal despite energy signatures.

After the first demon attempted her life and losing his in the process. Many more followed, they seem to not get the fact that yes, energy signature is real. A few meters from the city center, Yokiko turned to face her trail.

"Okay boys, let's finish this." She told those that still thought her weak. The amazingly many still came. A few moments later, Yokiko sheathed her tanzo. _Note to self: distance isn't problem, common sense still needs work here._ Yokiko gingerly removed a piece of demon –tongue?—flesh from her shoulder.

She continued to walk through Gandara's apparent control center. There was a Cat youkai behind a desk. Yokiko approached her.

"Hello there," the youkai asked in a high pitch, secretary trained voice, that made Yokiko cringe. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Yomi." Yokiko replied.

"Oh, I am very sorry Ma'am but Master Yomi is not in. He is still on a vacation with his son, Shura."

Yokiko sighed, _figures_ "Alright, then get me his second in command."

"I'm sorry but he is out as well attending to business."

"When will he be in?"

"He will be due to back soon, ma'am, he's schedule is very clear. Please take a seat, if you wish to wait for him. I'm sure he will see you."

Yokiko dragged her duffel and herself to the couch far across the recipient's desk. Yokiko plopped down on the couch. Her body's weight beginning to weigh down on her.

Yokiko yawned for the hundredth time. _Additional Note to self: _'_soon_' _and concept of other people's time is none existent._ Then she started to look over the lobby, _again._ Yokiko stretched her arms and yawned. She was tired, slowly her eyes started falling. _Damn, _Yokiko thought as she yawned again and leaned back. She rubbed her eyes, but that too proved futile.

> >

A demon raced through the trail of carcasses. He merely raised an eyebrow at this. He followed the trail. It ended in Yomi's front door. _Why am not surprised?_

The demon entered to lobby and much to his surprise, it was still clean save for the trail of black blood and gore footsteps leading to the recipient's desk. His eyes landed on the form in slumber, at the lobby's couch.

_Someone will definitely be happy to see you, girl._ He thought as picked her up and carried her further into the palace.

"Good, girl." He scratched the back of the ears of the secretary. "Please dust the couch," he smiled as he continued his way.


	8. Second in Command

_Author's note: i'm in a major block on this one... i'm still trying to look for the "fire" for this particular story... sigh... i'm a bad ffnet writer... R&R_

**Chapter 8: Thee Second in Command**

Yokiko jolted into a sitting position. _Where the hell am I? Damn that receptionist. _She eyed her surroundings; she was in a guestroom at least she thought so. Yokiko looked at her clothing. _How the hell did I get in this? _She thought, but at the moment it didn't matter. She took the card with her name on it at the bedside table.

_Breakfast, 8:00, eastern corridor second hall._

Yokiko eyed the clock, it was only seven. She got up and got dressed. She looked around the room; her clothes were clean and ironed out. Even her weaponry was complete. Whoever had brought her here obviously didn't see her as a threat. _Or are just plain OC._

She got out of her room in simple fighting attire. Her host gave her the benefit of the doubt so why can't she. Once finding the right room she made her way in.

"Ah, punctual, aren't we?"

Yokiko stared, "You're here?"

"Of course, a seat," he said and motioned to an empty seat. Yokiko complied.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am from here, remember?"

Yokiko sighed, she took very small bite of what lay before her as she poked around her plate for anything moving.

"Don't worry, they're human food. He prepared it himself for you." The demon said as he took a bite of… something.

Yokiko grunted and ate quite quickly. She noted the demon watching her with a smile of amusement. "What? I'm hungry."

"I can see that," he replied. His gaze unwavering.

"You're still annoying,"

"Thank you. You, feisty as usual."

"So how long have you been here?"

"A year."

Yokiko nearly drowned on her drink. "A year? You split from Shuuichi?"

'_I definitely would wish that.' _That familiar voice rang inside Youko Kurama's head.

'_And you don't think I do?'_

"I wish," Youko answered Yokiko.

"Yeah well, I'd like to talk to your counterpart pretty soon," Yokiko said, "You hear me in there Kurama?"

Youko smiled, "He hears you loud and clear but that request will just have to wait. I have business to attend to today."

"And what would that be? Mass killing of innocent souls?"

"You forget that I'm not a killer," Youko replied his calm untiring.

"Oh yes, you are what? The great Makai Thief? Get over yourself. You 're a demon, you obviously kill. "

"You don't like me very much do you?"

"And you can tell?"

Youko smirked and stood. "Shuuichi will see you later tonight." He exited the chamber.

'_You could just let me out now.'_

'_Patience is a virtue. I thought you were a virtuous person, Minamino. So wait.'_


End file.
